


A New New Beginning

by multilefaiye



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spyro but Edgier, Trans Character, Trans Ignitus, not explicitly stated yet but he is, seriously take the archive warning seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilefaiye/pseuds/multilefaiye
Summary: Once every ten generations, a purple dragon, a creature of immeasurable power compared to the others of their kind, is born. The latest of these rare dragons to be born, a boy named Spyro, must find his way in a tumultuous, war-torn world. But this is only the beginning.--It was the year of the dragon, the time when, once every century, dragons from around Avalar came together to lay their eggs. This was a time of celebration and peace, when differences would be put aside for the sake of the young wyrmlings.But this year of the dragon was not a time of celebration for anyone.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A New New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's taking on yet another fucking writing project
> 
> it's me
> 
> i have nothing to say for myself
> 
> i just love this series a whole damn lot and really wanted to write something for it, so i figured. why not play around and make my own AU?
> 
> this is going to roughly follow the events of canon, but i will be making some changes :3c and i'll be updating the tags as i go 'cause i personally feel weird putting character tags in when i haven't introduced the character yet

It was the year of the dragon, the time when, once every century, dragons from around Avalar came together to lay their eggs. This was a time of celebration and peace, when differences would be put aside for the sake of the young wyrmlings.

But this year of the dragon was not a time of celebration for anyone.

Ignitus, a deep orange drake with long horns and red spikes down his back, was alone in the Sanctuary that night. Normally, the temple was lively and populated by the people of the Marshlands coming to visit the sacred place, but tonight it was empty.

It was eerily quiet and dark as Ignitus walked through the empty halls towards the hatchery. His long tail waved back and forth with each heavy step, and his large paws left imprints in the dust. As he went, he extinguished each torch he passed with a flutter of his massive, powerful wings.

Finally, he reached the hatchery. The hatchery was located at the very heart of the temple, sealed behind a gilded door and protected by magic. When he was close enough, Ignitus reared back and opened his mouth, releasing a torrent of magical fire. The door faded away when the flames touched it, revealing the hatchery. As he stepped through the entrance, the door reformed behind him and sealed itself shut.

Inside was a small, round room with a nest of eggs at the center, cradled in gold and silver. There were dozens of eggs in the nest of varying colors and sizes. Ignitus walked slowly towards the nest, eyes roving over the eggs as he counted them. When he was satisfied that they were all there, that they were _safe_ , he climbed into the nest and curled himself around them.

His tired eyes fell on one egg in particular, resting safely in the center of the nest. It was a soft shade of purple-blue, the color the sky at twilight, and shimmered slightly in the darkness. Ignitus stared at the egg for a long moment, before he rested his head on his paws to sleep.

Only moments later, a loud rumble sounded from above him, and his head shot up to look at the door. The room began to shake as the rumble grew louder. Ignitus spread his wings to shield the eggs protectively as debris fell from the ceiling. His frantic eyes fell on the door, and he hoped against hope that it would hold.

It seemed his hopes were in vain, however, as the gilded door melted away in a burst of magical flame. But this fire was black as suffocating smoke, leaving deep scorch marks on the walls and floor. And behind it was a massive dragon, thin as a bone and the color of the midnight sky with a blood-red underbelly. Her green eyes glimmered with malice and determination as she entered the hatchery, long white claws clicking against the stone floor with each step.

“Hand over the eggs,” she said in a voice that dripped from her mouth like poison.

“Cynder, please,” Ignitus pleaded as he watched the dragon with wide eyes. “You don’t have to do this.”

“ _The eggs,_ ” she spat. “Move aside, Guardian, or you will die.”

Ignitus’s eyes narrowed and hardened, but grief still gripped his heart as he responded, “Then so be it. You’ll have to kill me.”

Cynder grinned, her smile a terrible knife’s edge. “Gladly.”

She lunged, then, her long fangs aimed for Ignitus’s throat. Just in time, he ducked under the blow and drove his head hard into her chest, knocking her back slightly. Cynder let out a terrible shriek of fury and pain and lunged again.

The two battled for what felt like hours, tearing through scales and shattering bones. In the end, however, Cynder was victorious.

The black dragoness stood over the fallen drake with a sneer on her face, watching as he panted from exertion. Blood pooled beneath him from his many wounds, and one of his long horns had been snapped off entirely. Still, there was a fire in his eyes as he glared up at Cynder.

“You put up quite a fight,” Cynder mused. “Perhaps, then, you’ve earned the right to watch your future burn before you die.”

And with that, she turned and breathed a torrent of black fire at the nest. Ignitus could only scream in horror as the nest alighted. He watched as the eggs began to melt and break, destroying the precious lives contained within. Then, he felt a powerful rush of rage and adrenaline course through him.

Ignitus surged to his feet, shoving Cynder aside in his haste to reach the nest. Once there, he reached into the fire, ignoring how it burned him, and grabbed one of the eggs. The moment his claws closed around it, he lifted it from the fire and turned to run.

Cynder let out another furious shriek and shot a burst of flame in Ignitus’s face. He felt the flesh around his eyes smolder and burn, but he gritted his teeth and refused to scream. Instead, he rushed forward, egg cradled to his chest, and breathed a burst of his own fire at the gilded door. It melted away and he limped through as quickly as he could, head down and wings folded tightly to his chest.

As he ran through the temple, Cynder hot on his heels, he realized that the temple was burning, too. Horrible, malformed creatures with rotting faces and skeletal bodies filled the sacred halls, setting fire to everything they found and using curved blades to destroy what wouldn’t burn. Cynder had brought them here, and they were going to destroy everything.

All Ignitus could think was that he had to protect this egg. The only one he could save. Nothing else mattered.

Finally, he reached the doorway to the temple, at the very edge of a towering cliff overlooking the valley of the Marshlands. Ignitus spread his torn, singed wings and took flight.

He expected Cynder to follow him, but when he turned his head he saw her simply standing there, watching him leave with a furious expression on her narrow face. She let out another frustrated scream and shot a final bolt of black fire in his direction. Ignitus had no time to dodge.

The fire hit him in his left wing, tearing a massive hole in the membrane. He let out a shriek of pain and, though he tried his best to stay upright, he began to plummet towards the forest below. All he could do was clutch the egg to his chest and hope it would survive the landing.

Ignitus crashed through the canopy, branches and bones snapping as he fell. Finally, he landed on his back on the forest floor with a loud _thud_ , knocking the breath out of him violently. He laid there for a moment, wheezing and whimpering in pain. Eventually, though, he had the strength to look down at the egg he still clutched in his paws.

Miraculously, the egg was intact. It was a little cracked, and the delicate purple-blue shell was singed, but it was intact. He could only hope the wyrmling inside was still alive.

Slowly, painfully, Ignitus rolled to his feet, still holding the egg close to his chest, and analyzed his surroundings. He’d landed in the heart of the Marshlands, next to a body of water he recognized as the Silver River. Ignitus had been here before, and he knew the river led deeper into the swamp, far away from the temple and Cynder’s forces.

He knew what he had to do.

Ignitus found the shell of a deep blue fruit lying on the ground, a little dirty but otherwise remarkably unharmed. He carefully rested the egg in the shell, surrounding it with grass and leaves to cushion it. Then, he slid the shell into the river, watching with weary eyes as it began to float downstream, taking the egg with it.

There was no guarantee that this egg or the young dragon inside would survive, but Ignitus had to have hope. It was all he had left.

As he watched the egg float away into the great unknown, Ignitus called after it, “May the Ancestors look after you!” 

Ignitus turned his head to look back. Though it was difficult to see through the thick canopy, he could make out the temple in the distance. Black fire was slowly consuming the Sanctuary he had once called home, destroying it from the inside out. He sighed, his eyes falling closed.

“May they look after us all,” he murmured.

The egg traveled for a day’s time until it came to rest at the edge of the Clouded Swamp, located at the very edge of the Marshlands. There, a pair of dragonfly sprites, the intelligent and benevolent faeries who made the swamp their home, found it. They fluttered around the egg, which was easily three times their size, curiosity shining bright in their eyes.

“What could it be?” asked Nina, a lovely brown and green sprite with wings the color of fresh grass in the summer. She reached out and rested a hand on the egg, and she was startled to find it was warm.

“Careful, love,” advised her husband Flash, a handsome blue sprite with wings the color of the oceans and rivers during a storm. He rested his own hand on her shoulder and drew her back slightly. His sharp eyes landed on the egg and he tilted his head slightly. “It seems… like an egg.”

“What could be inside?” Nina asked, looking back at her husband curiously. “It’s far too big to be one of ours…”

The pair of sprites didn’t have to wonder for long, as soon the egg began to shake and crack as the creature inside began to hatch…

What emerged from the egg, a small creature with purple scales, orange wings like a bat, and wide, violet eyes, at first frightened them, but soon it amazed and astonished them. The creature was nothing like they’d ever seen before, a miracle wreathed in lilac. They stared in wonder as the little creature lifted his head and looked around.

The baby, for he was clearly a baby, let out a curious chirp as he peered at the two sprites, trusting them implicitly. It was clear he thought they were his parents.

Nina and Flash shared a look, and they came to a silent decision. The brown and green sprite smiled and fluttered down until she was eye level with the strange beast. She reached out and rested her hand on his cheek.

“Hello, little one,” she cooed as the little creature leaned into her hand.


End file.
